Ryou
by Mew Draiku
Summary: Oneshot drabble fic. Marik likes Ryou, but Ryou doesn't even know he exists. In Marik's POV.


Mew: A short little oneshot I made up, very short. I finished it on the day I started it, which is strange, considering that I take forever just to write stories.

Draiku: -goes away to avoid getting hit by Mew-

Mew: Hehehe. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Notes: This is from Marik's point of view. Not mine.

Ryou

I watched through my hikari's eyes as the pale, white-haired boy in front of me dropped to the floor of the dueling arena. What was his name again? It was a perfect name for him, one that suited him in every single way. One that, in only two syllables, showed his innocence, his pure heart, and his beauty.

Ryou. That was his name. I'd give anything to murmur that name into his ear, along with the words "I love you," while we fell asleep together. I'd give anything just to hold him in my arms, to see him smile at me, to kiss his warm lips, to hear his soft, soothing voice.

Of course, I'd never be able to do all of that. Never. Ryou and I were exact opposites. If he was an angel, I'd be a demon. He was pure, I was tainted with the hatred of the pharaoh. He was a hikari, I was an evil yami. And worst of all, he didn't even know that I existed. And he never would, unless by some miracle Rishid was knocked out.

Only a bit later, that happened. Rishid was knocked out, and I stole this opportunity to take control of my hikari. When those idiots, the pharaoh's friends, asked who I was I had to make something up on the spot. So, I decided to pretend to be evil and murderous, just so they'd leave me alone.

I made my way to Ryou's room afterwards and made sure that no-one was around. Thankfully, I was alone. I shut the door and sat on the bed, next to his still form. He didn't even stir. I stared at his pale face and brushed back some of his hair with my hand, sighing softly. His hair was so soft, like silk, even. I wanted to wake him up, but he'd probably scream, and I didn't want that.

Ryou…if only you could look at me without fear. If only you could entwine your gentle fingers in mine. If only you could love me. Maybe someday, when I didn't need to rely on Fate to be free of my soul room, I could tell you. I could tell you that I loved you and that I wanted to be with you with all of my heart. I could tell you that you were beautiful and that you were flawless.

…But would you return that love? Would you want me, as much as I wanted you? Would you willingly hold my hand, or wrap your arms around me? Would you? Or would you laugh at me, or look at me with disgust, or even slap me? Would you tell me that you hated me, that you never wanted to see me again? Or does your heart already belong to someone else?

I reached over to stroke his face gently. I could see his expression change very slightly, from calm to pained. I quickly pulled away and his expression grew even worse. He even began crying. Was this my fault?

Then, he murmured something.

"Bakura…I hate you," he mumbled. I blinked, realizing that Bakura was being cruel to Ryou. He would be punished for that, most definitely. I wiped away his tears and his expression changed once more, back to calm. In fact, he even began to smile slightly. He mumbled something else, but I couldn't understand him.

I decided to leave the room now, since I would duel pretty soon. I got up and made my way to the door, but not before gazing at Ryou one last time. I left the room, then closed the door behind me gently.

-

After I defeated Bakura a while later, during the night, I watched as Ryou began to fall, now that his body wasn't under control by someone. I hurriedly ran towards him and caught him in my arms. He was sleeping, yet again. I smiled gently and took him into my arms, carrying him back to his room. I lied him on the bed and covered his body with the blanket so he wouldn't get cold.

He sighed in comfort and I smiled happily. As long as Ryou was happy, I was too. I brushed back his bangs, fought the urge to kiss him gently, and then I stood up and left the room, just as I had done before.

-

Then came the duel with the pharaoh a few hours later. I scowled slightly, just before my hikari took over part of my body. He told the pharaoh to attack, and the pharaoh did. After the holographic smoke cleared, I realized that only my right eye could be seen. I begged my hikari to spare me, but he didn't listen. All I wanted to do was tell Ryou that I loved him, that I needed him, but now I couldn't. I was going to die.

Malik placed his hand on the duel disk and gave up the duel. No-one could see anything of me, but I was still there, as a soul.

A _free_ soul.

I could stay here on earth and do what I wished in secret. I could do whatever I wanted to do, even pick up solid objects.

But I didn't want to.

I flew down, off of the duel tower and back into the blimp, straight into Ryou's room. I awoke him by making a gust of wind, then I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I craned my neck so my mouth was right next to Ryou's ear. I opened my mouth and spoke to him.

"Ryou, I love you," I murmured. He blinked, then smiled slightly. I suspected that he was still quite tired.

"Thank you," he mumbled like he knew who I was. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes, happy that he said those two, simple words. They would stay etched in my mind forever.

I wisped away like the wind and disappeared from earth. I didn't know where I was, but it was soothing. I felt so relaxed it was wonderful. There was nothing here, just me and my thoughts of Ryou. Maybe someday in the future I would see him again, here in this wonderful place. Maybe he would remember what I had told him, maybe he would be glad that I loved him, maybe he would not, but I didn't care. That would be in the future, and all I cared about now was Ryou. I didn't care what he thought of me, as long as he was still himself.

Maybe someday, my Ryou, we could be together.

Maybe someday…

End

Mew: Well, that's the end of that! I was thinking about making a sequel, but this doesn't really seem to be a "sequel" story, if you know what I mean. -sweatdrop-

Draiku: Haha! You were crying when you wrote the end!

Mew: I just like Marik x Ryou, that's all. Oh! And also, I managed to get my laptop connected to the internet! I can now submit stories directly onto the site without having to do all the annoying things like saving it to a USB port storage device, blah, blah, blah. So I should update more often!

Yoko: Please R&R!


End file.
